This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This proposal requests continuing support for the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. As a major medical school, UCLA requires an organized clinical research unit to carry out its missions of teaching, research and patient care. The UCLA GGRC will contain the following components: Nursing, Bionutrition, Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, RSA, Training, Core Laboratory, Molecular and Clinical Pathology Support Core (new request), Brain Imaging Core and the CReFF program. For the next cycle, the UCLA GCRC will focus on advancing with outpatient and inpatient studies, almost 95% under catregory "A" which have outpaced our current configuration. A new state of the art inpatient and out patient GCRC units will be open in 2007. The program direction will continue under the same experienced leadership. The GCRC will continue it's critical role in the training of the next generation of clinical investigators. Indeed, the K30 program is integrated within the UCLA-GCRC and the GCRC's from the UCLA affiliate institutions. The GCRC serves also as a essential resource for trainees enrolled in 22 T 32 post-doctoral fellowship programs, the NCRR-sponsored K12 program, as well as for K23 and K24 awardees. Furthermore, the GCRC plays a critical role within the overall UCLA clinical research enterprise. A total of 152 protocols are submitted with the current application and they represent patient-oriented research from different departments in the School of Medicine as well as from the School of Nursing and Public Health and such activities are enhanced by GCRC support. The resulting cutting edge translational studies will have important impact on the health care of the nation, for example among others: AIDS/HIV related protocols for adult and pediatric patients, different oncologic/hematologic disorders, Alzheimer's disease, depression in minority groups, inflamatory bowel disease and fibromyalgia, diabetes, atherosclerosis, obesity, the application of state of the art imaging and analytical techniques to study different brain disorders in adult and children. The research carried out at the UCLA -GCRC is supported by peer-reviewed grants that total approximately $100 million of which 95% are NIH funded. The central role of the GCRC is reflected by the strong support and commitment from the leadership of the hospital and the Dean of the School of Medicine.